Brainiac
“Thanks for letting me come to your presentation Lisa,” Darcy said as she, Lisa, and Lincoln walked to the presentation hall at St. Alexander High School. “And I appreciate your presence too Darcy,” Lisa replied, “and I appreciate you being our chaperone elder brother.” “It’s no problem,” Lincoln stated, “I got some good favors out of it too.” “Trust me, sibling favors are worth an exceptional amount at our house,” Lisa whispered to Darcy. “I can’t wait to see you!” Darcy cheered as a big smile grew on her face. “And I will appreciate the loud support you will give me,” Lisa stated as she smiled, “I will see you two after my presentation is done.” “Bye,” Darcy replied as Lisa walked away. “Come on Darcy,” Lincoln said as he looked down at Darcy and took her hand, “we should probably get to our seats.” “Okay Lincoln,” Darcy stated as she looked at Lincoln and smiled. The two walked into the presentation hall which was filled with numerous high school students. They felt a little nervous around the older students as they found some seats close to the front row. It wasn’t long before a member of the faculty took the podium. “Hello,” The man said, “it is my pleasure to present our guest speaker: child genius Lisa Loud.” Lisa entered the room while carrying a phonebook. She placed the book in front of the podium and stood on it, so she could reach the microphone. A few students laughed at what they saw. “Greetings fellow patrons,” Lisa started, “today I’m going to talk about the importance of trigonometry.” “Hey squirt, you shouldn’t use words with more letters than your age!” One teen taunted. Numerous people in the audience laughed after he said that. “As I was saying,” Lisa continued, “trigonometry has numerous uses for our everyday lives …” “Such as enjoying Sesame Street,” Another student teased. “Or Thomas the Tank Engine,” A third one said. The audience started to laugh again, which started to annoy Lisa. “I was going to mention how construction workers rely on it to help them measure their massive structures,” Lisa stated. “Do you even know what you’re saying?” A teen asked. “I would appreciate it if I could get through this lecture without any more interruptions,” Lisa told her audience. “Is it because you can’t stay up past your bedtime?” The same teen laughed. Lincoln and Darcy looked nervous as they listened to the teens laugh and mock Lisa. “Lincoln why are they being so mean to Lisa?” Darcy sadly asked. “Some people think it makes them feel good,” Lincoln told her. Lisa’s eye brows lowered, and she clenched her teeth in anger. “That’s it!” Lisa furiously said, “I am tired of you Neanderthals! I know many other homo sapiens who would appreciate my intelligence!” “Like who?” A student asked, “your stuffed animals.” “Or maybe her imaginary friend,” another one teased. Every teen in the audience laughed as the young genius stormed off the stage. Lincoln and Darcy got out of their seats as they went to meet up with Lisa. They found her outside the auditorium and Lisa held her head down low, but still didn’t seem to show any emotion on her face. “Lisa are you alright?” Darcy asked. “I’m fine Darcy,” Lisa quietly stated. “Aren’t you upset?” Darcy said. “Emotions are a sign of weakness,” Lisa replied, “but I would like to go to my place of residence street name house.” Lincoln texted their Mom and she quickly came and picked them up. Lisa remained quiet during the ride home and Darcy continued to worry about her best friend. They quickly arrived at the Loud House and the kids stepped out of the car and walked back to the house. “Do you want to talk about it Lisa?” Darcy asked. “No,” Lisa quietly said, “but I would prefer to be in isolation.” The four-year-old slowly walked upstairs to her room where Lily was having her afternoon snack. She quickly noticed her roommate walk in and stood up to hand Lisa the sippy cup she was holding. “Thank you, youngest sibling,” Lisa told Lily, “but I’m afraid a lactose dairy product will not be able to solve any problems.” Lisa entered her closet and shut the door as she sat down while hugging her knees. Meanwhile Darcy and Lincoln had their eyes half open while they continued to think about Lisa. “Lincoln, where is Iso-what-Lisa-said?” Darcy asked. “She means that she wants to be alone,” Lincoln explained. “But we can’t leave her alone,” Darcy stated. “I know,” Lincoln said, “but she usually doesn’t want to talk when she’s like this.” “I think I might know what to do,” Darcy stated as she started to smile, “could you take me to the park Lincoln?” “I guess so,” Lincoln replied. Back upstairs, Lisa continued to sulk in her closet as she thought about some other times she talked to kids. She first thought about the time her mother first took her to the playground and when she approached two boys playing in a sandbox. “Greetings fellow homo sapiens,” Lisa said to them, “would you be interested in talking about advanced chemistry?” “What did you say?” The first boy asked. “She must be a brain sucking alien,” The second boy stated. The kids picked up some toy alien blasters and pretended to shoot Lisa, much to her annoyance. She walked to another part of the playground and found two girls playing on the swing set. “I’m going to swing to my house!” One girl said. “I’m going to swing to the moon!” The second one added. “That is impossible,” Lisa stated, “the moon is exactly 234,897 miles from this spot. And your swing is connected to the large metal structure and can’t go farther than four feet.” “Did you understand what that weirdo said?” The first girl asked. “Not at all,” The second one replied. “It is always the same,” Lisa said to herself as her flashback ended. Her sulking was quickly interrupted by a knocking on the closet door. Lisa opened it to find Darcy and Lincoln standing close to it. The two were smiling and Darcy had her hands behind her back. “Oh, greetings Darcy,” Lisa said, “sorry for ignoring you when I arrived at my place of residence.” “That’s fine Lisa, those people were mean to you,” Darcy replied, “I have something for you.” Then Darcy revealed some red flowers she had behind her back. “These are for you,” Darcy sweetly said, “I picked them myself.” “Some blossomed magnoliophytes,” Lisa stated as she stepped out of the closet, “I guess they could be useful for experiments.” “Giving flowers to people makes them happy,” Darcy told her, “it’s because they’re so pretty.” Lisa’s eyes started to widen as she took the flowers and looked at them. She wasn’t sure what to think about a concept that was unfamiliar to her. “Come on Lisa,” Lincoln said as he picked his little sister up, “you can’t be sad forever.” “I won’t be,” Lisa replied, “I have no use for negative emotions.” “Remember the games we used to play when we were younger?” Lincoln added as he started spinning around while holding on to his sister. “Lincoln, I have no time for this tomfoolery,” Lisa stated. But the four-year-old genius was quickly caught up in the enjoyment. Her eyes looked calm and a large smile grew on her face. Lincoln placed Lisa on the ground once the game finished. “I give you my gratitude,” Lisa told them, “those antics may seem pointless, but they were exactly what I needed.” “You’re welcome Lisa,” Darcy said as she smiled and hugged her friend. Category:Episodes